Boobquake
by O'Donoghue
Summary: Boobquake comes to Nerima


Boobquake.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

April 26th, 2010. Mid afternoon.

Ranma left his head on his desk. For late April it was a nice and warm day, just shy of needing the air conditioner put on for the school classroom, though those sitting in the sunlight streaming in the windows probably would have appreciated it.

One of those reasons Ranma wasn't lifting his head was because his fiancée Akane was in a seat near the windows and one of those bathed in sunlight. This wasn't so bad by itself, a smile tweaking his lips as he visualized how it highlighted and framed her form, but he had found himself looking at his fiancée way way too much since the failed wedding last month.

The truth was that things between them were getting better, better than they ever had been, and Ranma didn't want to risk that. Two other reasons he found it safer to try and sleep through class was not to be caught in eye line of Akane looking even vaguely near Ukyo or Ms Hinako.

Since the wedding Ukyo had been just one of Akane's rivals pursuing him to escalate her game. Specifically Ukyo had taken to flirting... a lot. Today she wore a boys uniform as normal, but no boy had cleavage hanging out her shirt like that. She probably would have had all the boys in class drooling on her were it not for Ms Hinako in her adult form displaying a commanding amount of cleavage from a low cut V neck sweater. The horn dog boys of the school had given her more than enough excuses to drain enough ki to be an adult all day.

"Class, I'd like to talk about a personal choice Ukyo-chan and I have made today. Earlier in the month an Iranian cleric called Hojatoleslam Kazem Sedighi was paraphrased as saying, 'Many women who do not dress modestly...lead young men astray, corrupt their chastity and spread adultery in society, which concequently increases earthquakes'."

A few in the class sniggered at the erratic statement, though Ranma was vaguely impressed that the normally unreliable teacher managed to effortlessly state the foreign name. Glancing at the class for any disruptive students still laughing to drain, Hinako continued. "An American Internet blogger called Jennifer McReight made a suggestion that for one day, today Monday the twenty sixth of April, would be 'Boobquake day'. Woman participating should dress as immodestly as they are comfortable with and should increased earth quake activity should be recorded the world would know if the statement is valid."

"As half of you are young women, you can choose to participate or not, and only as much as you are comfortable doing. Ukyo-chan has joined in my support in proving sexist mysticism like this false."

"Yeah, Boobquake, that's why," Ukyo agreed with her teacher. She ignored the leering boys as she had endured all day and glanced annoyed to the one sleeping boy she wanted drooling on her.

"As for home-work," Hinako began, causing a groan amongst the class. "Each of you must look through the web and find site addresses and details about today's seismic activity to determine if any has occured."

The pretending to sleep Ranma smirked. Since he didn't own a computer he would have to work with Akane again tonight. Last time he was sure they had been just a moment from kissing, and he had Nabiki put in a pop-up blocker to stop spam from porn sites happening again when they were so close...

* * *

"So Ranma, how about you come back to my store, you can use your curse to support Boobquake with me?"

Smiling awkwardly at Ukyo, Ranma shrugged and kept his eyes on hers. "Nah, got to get on the computer for homework before Nabiki hogs it."

An impact in his side caused Ranma to stumble, Akane pushing passed him on her way home. Glancing at the silent girl as she walked on, Ranma winced, wondering how it was truly bad to be looking at Ukyo's eyes.

"Hohohohohohoho! Ranma sweatums it's Boobquake day!"

Ranma was used to Kodachi flaunting her legs in her habitual leotard. Flaunting the rest of her in a one piece black swimsuit with enough material to equal a large napkin he was less used to.

"Sorry Ukyo, gotta go," Ranma declared and ran, ignoring both girl's chasing him.

-Ring ring-

The sound of the bicycle bell was enough warning for Ranma to jump aside, just avoiding being rammed by Shampoo. The Chinese delivery girl was at least wearing her silk pantsuit.

"Have special meal for Ranma," the Chinese cuty declared, before ripping off her shirt showing only a pair of pasties that looked like fishcakes on her endowed chest. "Boobquake Ramen!"

"Gah!" Ranma declared, dodging past to keep running for home. At least there the girls might not be so forward around the fathers and Happosai.

* * *

"What do you mean Happosai took Pop's and Mr Tendo out?" Ranma asked in a near panic.

Akane and Kasumi looked oddly at Ranma wondering what had him so nervous.

"He's worried because we have guests coming," Nabiki explained. Entering the tea room and putting her school bag in the corner, she carefully arranging it so the camera hidden in the opening was facing out.

"Oh my, I'll get some tea," Kasumi said, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

Ranma put his face in his hands as with a crash, three crazy girls jumped the wall and ran across the yard to the tea room's open doors. Akane glared at Ranma as the three insane women out to marry him, each wearing more successively immoral outfits rushed in, but her anger deflated seeing he wasn't even looking at them.

"Ladies, ladies," Nabiki stated to get attention. "Now if we are doing our part for Boobquake, we have to handle this more scientifically."

"Scientifically?" Akane mocked, "They're just using the excuse to try to get Ranma's attention."

"Hohohohoho! One shouldn't questions others motives, Akane-chan," Kodachi cried. "After all it is obvious to anyone that the your scared of Ranma realizing you couldn't cause water to ripple with your flat chest."

Akane glared at the dark haired girl spoiling for a fight, but as she took a step towards her to shut her mouth Ranma caught her hand. "Ignore her," he said.

The youngest Tendo's glare turned on Ranma, before she shook off his hand and stormed out of the room.

"Well sugar, now that Akane's gone, how about you send Crazy and China Girl here away and we study the science of earthquakes?" Ukyo said.

Nabiki smiled as she cut in before Ranma could reply. "That wouldn't be scientific either, Ukyo."

"What mercenary girl think scientphalic?"

Shaking her head at Shampoo's butchering of the language, Nabiki looked down at Ranma. "Well Ranma, unless you want to join in, you'll have to be our judge. As a man who has knocked over a mountain or two, who's cleavage moves the earth for you more, Ukyo or... Kodachi?"

Groaning, Ranma tried to bang his head on the table. "Does it matter? They can't cause earthquakes."

"How is it even close," Ukyo declared, hunching her shoulders as she pulled her shirt fully open.

"Hohohoho! Oh you deluded creature, Ranma sweatums, see how much finer my noble breasts are," Kodachi claimed, squeezing her breasts together. Pushing a little to vigorously, the swimsuit elastically pulled back, putting her chest open to the air. "Oh oops, Ranma dear, my breasts have accidentally popped free."

Ukyo grabbed Kodachi by the straps of her swimsuit, pulling her against her chest even as she forced her back into her suit. "Cover up in front of my fiancée. The fact is he'd rather see just my cleavage than all of you, tiny."

Nabiki moved up to Ukyo. "Side by side, Ukyo wins. Sorry Kodachi."

Pushing the gobsmacked Kodachi back, Ukyo turned on Nabiki. "This isn't a contest Nabiki."

The dark smiled on Nabiki's face almost made Ukyo step back. "Good thing for you, because I trump you," Nabiki stated, pulling her shirt open with a swift yank and pressing her chest against the chefs.

Ukyo's hands covered her breasts as she stepped back, feeling her femininity thrown in her face.

"Mercenary girl forget, Amazon always win."

Ranma still resolutely did not look up as two pasties landed on his head. He simply prayed out loud, "Earthquake, please god earthquake!"

"Oh my."

Stepping back into the tea room, Kasumi looked shocked at her sister and the purple haired foreigner standing chest to chest, only Nabiki's bikini top between them.

"Shampoo win, is Boobquake by self. Amazon always win."

Nabiki didn't even lose her smile. "Not quite Shampoo-chan."

Darting back, Nabiki stepped behind Kasumi. It was all Kasumi could do to not drop the tray of hot tea when her blouse was torn open. Despite being in a bra, Nabiki's hands closed on her 'big' sister's chest melons and shook them. "Boobquake winner! Tendo's beat Amazons!"

Kasumi was red faced, almost ready to panic when she saw Ranma thankfully flee the room, leaving it just the girls.

* * *

Akane looked in the mirror, cupping her breasts together into a respectable amount of cleavage. Sure she had small hands but didn't some boys say more than a handful was a waste? Gods, why did she have to be in love with a boy who went on so often about the big breasts of his cursed form?

Her door slammed open and then shut, making her spin in place to see the threat. Ranma was pressing himself against it as if he was expecting pursuit. "Hey Akane, can I hide from those craz-EEEE!"

Akane froze as he looked at her, her hands her only covering of her bared chest.

After a few heartbeats, Ranma spun around, pinching his nose. "Hey, sorry, I didn't think you'd be changing I swear. I just wanted to get away from the loony bunch."

Grabbing up her shirt to hold it to her chest while she killed him, Akane gave him time to continue rambling. "I mean why the hell would they think that showing some skin will get to me. I can see that every time I take a bath."

"Ranma, why did you just stare at me if their breasts don't excite you?"

Seeing him wince, the movement of his shoulders even from behind reminding Akane of his body language when she had accused him of saying he loved her at the wedding, Akane waited for an answer.

"I don't know, cause they're them and you're you."

Akane stepped over and grabbed his pigtail, pulling down and his back arching over flexibly till he faced up at her upside down. She kissed his lips.

* * *

"But why are we all dressed like this if it will cause earthquakes?" Kasumi asked, holding her shirt closed.

"It can't," Nabiki explained. "That's the point, to prove that women can't cause earthquakes. Not like God is looking down at us and upset because he can see in our tops." To make her point, Nabiki hopped up and down, her milkshakes jumping in her bikini top.

Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi giggled and joined in.

The building shook.

Five girls jumped outside into the yard.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, her accusing tone subtle but getting the attention of the four girls with her.

Ukyo and Nabiki closed their shirts, Ukyo going for the gate red faced. Kodachi pulled a cloak from who knows where, and rushed quickly but haughtily towards the gate as well. Shampoo was fastest, leaping in the garden pond, her cat like form reappearing and vanishing over the wall quickly.

Nabiki squirmed under the glare from her sister for a moment longer before registering the state of the house. "Kasumi if that was an earthquake, why is it only our house and why is it still shaking?"

Frowning, both looked at the odd sight when Nodoka stumbled out into the yard, her hand over her heart. "Aunty, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, dears," The older woman replied. "I was just surprised by what I saw when I went to get Ranma and Akane out of the house. Your sister, she is very resilient. Thank God because it appears my son is truly a man among men."

The end of boobquake.

Boobquake was a success, with below normal quakes and tremors world wide on the day. Props to Jennifer McReight.

Sorry for any grammer and spelling issues, I wanted to dump this out on the market before Boobquake was a week old. Doc Emmit Brown (Check his stories out through my favorite author tab) found the worst of them.


End file.
